


Armin's sleepover

by MyOtpsRuinMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys playing pranks, Girls getting revenge, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Sleepover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOtpsRuinMe/pseuds/MyOtpsRuinMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night the 104th decide to have two sleepovers, one all guys and one all girls. When the guys get bored they decide to play truth or dare, and dare Armin to sneak into the girls party. Everything goes according to plan until the girls kidnap Armin and make him hang out with them for their own amusement. After a few games and makeovers, they decide that the best way for Armin to get revenge on the guys who got him stuck here in the first place is to make them all crazy jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's sleepover

-outside of the girls’ bunks-

"Guys! Do I really have to do this?" Armin complained.

"Why are you such a pansy, Arlert?" Jean teased, annoying Eren.

"Shut up horseface!"

 "Wanna fight Jeager!?" Jean shouted, clenching his fists.

"You’re on Kirstein!"

"Shut up guys! Do you want to get caught? C’mon Armin, hurry up." Connie added, exasperated. These two never stopped.

 "I-I’ll do it!" Armin decided.

"Then move,Arlert!" Reiner demanded.

Armin looked up at the window, trying to find a way to get in without dying, "Guys, help me up!"

Jean and Eren lifted Armin on their shoulders until he wiggled in through on his own.

"I think i got it you guys!" Armin said triumphantly before crashing to the ground. 

"That’s not good..." Reiner started.

"What was that?!" they heard Sasha ask from inside.

"C’mon guys, run!" Connie yelled, as much as Eren hated to do it, following Connie was probably the best option at this point.

"Sorry Armin..."

"Maybe it was Sasha’s secret potato sack." Ymir teased.

"Not so secret anymore...Besides; I don’t have a potato sack by the window!" Sasha admitted.

The guys ran back to their bunks while everyone else was distracted.

"They...left me here?" Armin whispered.

"What was that noise, Krista asked, looking around.

"Hold on," Mikasa said, walking over and pulling Armin out by a strand of his hair, "It’s only Armin. What are you doing here? Where’s Eren?"

"That hurts,Mikasa! They dared me to sneak in here, but then Eren and the guys left me." Armin confessed, tearing up, "They just left me here...I should have known they didn’t want me to hang out with them… "

"Sit on my bed … it’s going to be okay" Mikasa promised.

"I think we all know what has to be done…" Ymir said knowingly.

The girls all nodded in unison while Armin was busy collecting himself. 

"Armin come here we’ll make you happy! And pretty handsome..." Krista mumbled.

Meanwhile in the boys bunks Eren was regretting his decision more and more.

"Ok guys, we need to go back for him! That was really messed up, and who knows what the girls have planned for him!" Eren yelled, this had to be  his tenth reason to go back for Armin so far.

"But guys running into a room full of girls is a bad idea.." Reiner started.

"Weren’t you the one who dared him?" Bertholdt questioned.

"Yeah Jaeger! Stop worrying about your boyfriend, it’s not like Mikasa will let anything happen to him!" Jean teased.

"Shut the hell up Jean; I’m going back for him, any more of you “brave soldiers” willing to come with me?" Eren chided.

"You’re not gonna let this go for the rest of the night, are you?" Connie asked rolling his eyes.

"Eren’s right, let’s just get Armin and then we can start the game again." Marco decided.

"...Fine" Jean finally reluctantly said.

Eren faked coughing into his hand, "gay.."

Reiner glared at him, taking a step closer to Bertholdt.

"anYWAY TIME TO SAVE ARMIN!" Eren yelled running off to save his favorite blondie.

 

Back at the girls bunks, they were almost done giving Armin a makeover.

 "Armin isn’t this fun!" Krista giggled.

"Yeah," Armin admitted, "I can’t believe you guys put makeup on me though."

"It makes you look good though! You actually look your age for once..." Sasha teased

"I’ll agree he looks better, but he kinda looks like the Commander." Ymir said, tilting her head a bit.

 "Yeah a little...we’d have to fix those eyebrows though!" Sasha said, laughing.

The girls are joined her until Annie silenced them.

 "Shush guys; the idiots are here.Follow the plan."

All of the girls began moaning Armin's name, trying not to giggle in between.

 "Wh- What are you guys doing?!" Armin demanded, blushing.

Outside the rest of the boys are horrified, listening against the back door. 

"Armin, Armin no what are you doing! Don’t have an orgy!"

"Wow, didn’t know the kid had it in him."

"Move over Jean! I want to hear too!"

"Guys this is so wrong!! Stop it!" Marco said, trying to pull them away.

"What’s going on-" Reiner asked before the door collapsed with the combined weight of them all. Despite just falling through a door, they were all relieved to find Armin sitting in the middle of the girls, while they braided his hair.

"OH THANK GOD!" Eren shouted, running over to him, "I'm so sorry Armin"

"Oh hi guys!" Armin beamed, "Decided to come back so soon?"

 "Krista! Is that a french braid!" Marco gasped, "I only know how to do a water fall! Can you teach me?!"

"Of course!"

"Me too?" Bertholdt asked, not nervous for the first time all night.

"Come here, I can teach you."

Eren leaned in closer to Armin, finally getting a good look at him, "I’m sorry Armin, I wanted to come back for you but- wow you look different! Like good different- um- wow"

Armin blushed not knowing what to say.

"Hey,Jeager who’s gay now!"

'Shu- shut up Jean!" Eren yelled, blushing and unable to look away from Armin, "So, um shouldn’t we be getting back to our bunks now- I mean it’s um- getting late- and uh-"

"At least try to be discreet with your creepy staring, God Jaeger." Ymir teased.

"Hey! I’m not- I wasn’t-!"

He was cut off by Armin's giggling, "No, Eren’s right, it is getting late, you guys should be getting back."

"Finally, a good idea..." Reiner scoffed

Connie, Jean, Eren, and Reiner begin to walk to out, looking back expectantly.

"Um, aren’t you guys coming?"

"Yeah, let’s go Marco." Jean yawned.

"Oh no, _they’re not_ leaving, _you’re leaving_." Mikasa stated, like it was the plan all along.

"What- but Mikasa- that’s not fair!" Eren whined.

"Goodnight guys!" Sasha chirped closing the door.

"Bye!" they all called as Marco and Bertholdt waved them off.

 "Who’s stupid idea was it to play this game in the first place!" Eren demanded bitterly as they walked back.

"Be quiet Jaeger! The only reason they kicked us out is because you looked like you wanted Armin to-"

"Can the two of you just shut up?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story is short it was kinda like a time filler for us. But thank you for reading it!


End file.
